Shattered Bricks
by AesirSecrets
Summary: Katsu is a girl abused to the point of death, so she set up a wall in her mind so she can never love, thus never hurt again. She's just as hot-tempered as Kyo Sohma and when her foster mother tries to kill her, she lives in Shigure's house with Kyo and Yuki. Will her wall break, or will she stay cold? KyoxOCxYuki (Readers Vote) strong language. no Tohru :(


**A/N: Hi guys! This is just a fun little story I want to write, so I don't really expect reviews ^-^ But you can if you want to! Also, what high school do Yuki and Kyo go to? I can't find the name :(**

**There will be serious bad language, but it's really nothing teens haven't heard, so I am not changing ze rating!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Shattered Bricks**

**Chapter 1**

Well, it's not every day that you get to have the fun-tastic event of having a knife thrown at you.

Actually, the blade was dulled, but it didn't matter. It still always hurts like hell if and when it hits me.

"Have a nice _lunch, sweety!" _a noxious nasal voice sarcastically yells after me. She took my lunch and said I won't need it, and then she's saying _this?!_

"FUCK YOU!" I scream back.

And that's when the knife hits me, square in the middle of my head. Her aim's good; it should be, she's got lots of practice in.

I smirk and show her my middle finger behind my back.

Oh, who's 'her'?

My foster mother. Or rather, as I like to call her, my foster-bitch.

A loud whir increases to my head and I duck as a small vacuum cleaner hits the door I'm about to go out. I cover my mouth, my giggles aching to come out.

A _vacuum cleaner? _She's even more hopeless than I thought! I quickly exit my house and start down the broken road to my high school.

I sarcastically thumbs-up to no one in particular when I see my school in sight. There's barely anyone there.

Of course, it's because I'm half an hour early.

I'd rather be there at five in the morning so I can get away from my foster parents. But it really doesn't do me much good to get there at five because I can barely get my lazy ass up at six.

I exhale angrily and walk in the school, going up the stairs. I enter a certain classroom that's never used and open the window. I climb out the window and find the sturdy ledge I always jump on and climb up the wall, using the tops of the bricks as foot-holds.

Finally! I'm on the roof, the sun beating down on me calmly. I close my eyes and deeply breathe in, trying to relax myself.

"HEY!" A shout interrupts my meditation and my head snaps over to where the voice rudely interrupted me.

A boy sits up, propped on his elbows. He looks like a freaking carrot, and I can almost see his pissed off energy from where I'm standing.

"WHAT?!" I yell back, my temper rising.

I don't care if this clown's pissed! After all, I DO have a right to go wherever the hell I want!

"WHAT are ya doing up _here?!"_ He yells. I decide to move closer to him and let the fool stop straining his vocal chords.

"I'm _relaxing, _whaddaya _think _I'm doing?" I smartly reply.

"This is MY PLACE!" He yells back. Apparently I didn't have to move, seeing as he's still yelling. I glare at his face, and take in his features. His jaw is set, his mouth turned down in a strangely attractive frown, and his orange hair almost looks like fire in the sun. His collar is undone and he wears a beaded bracelet with black and white beads. I look back at his face. With his face all pouty and all, he kinda reminds me of an annoyed cat. He's actually... really handsome. I immediately frown. How can I even think that of an asshole? _Even assholes can be sexy, Katsu, _my obnoxious inner voice tells me. I'm pissed because it's the truth. I decide to take my anger out on the boy in front of me.

"Is your _name _written anywhere?!" I snap.

"NO! WHY the HELL would I do THA?!"

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell and start back the way I came. Really, I can't handle any more yelling. I'm going to be starting school in twenty-five minutes, and it's torture enough already.

"HEY! You can't tell me to shut the hell up, NEWBIE!" he yells behind my back. I freeze and clench my jaw. I snap around to stare at him and I rudely point my finger at the boy.

"I'M NOT A NEWBIE, I'VE _BEEN _HERE! _YOU'RE_ THE NEW ONE, ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE NEW TO _ME_!"

My head throbs painfully because of the strain of yelling. I put a hand to the spot and realize it's the place I got hit by the knife. I shake my head. I don't want to deal with this anymore.

I sharply huff and quickly go back down the wall, glad to escape the boy.

I impatiently scale the wall and jump the remaining three feet, landing on the balls of my feet. I take out my headphones and put them in my ipod. I turn them up to an unreasonably loud volume and blast some dubstep. The American dubstep calms me more than the sun. With the bass and drops, I feel as if I actually have power. I sigh and sit against the wall I just scaled, closing my eyes. I feel the music. It's almost as if someone's kicking me. Wait... I open my eyes and see black pant legs of a uniform belonging to a boy kicking my feet. My anger rises almost immediately. I fucking HATE it when people decide to talk to me on MY TIME when I'm listening to music. The headphones are in my ears for a reason, assholes. It's called "I don't wanna talk to anyone."

"NO ONE... interrupts me when I'M LISTENING TO MY GOD-DAMN MUSIC! ARE YOU AN _IDIOT?!" _I scream at the boy and my eyes travel up his uniform to see his face.

Oh joy. It's Carrot-Boy again.

He furiously motions for me to take my headphones out of my ears. I glare at him as I slowly do so, and I actually notice his eye color. In the shade, it looked almost brown, but with the sun reflecting off his eyes, they look like they're crimson.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yells at me, sending me a fresh wave of pain.

"Listening to my GOD-DAMN MUSIC, are you BLIND?!"

"What's _this?!" _he suddenly leans over and snatches something out of my hand. I swallow nervously as I see he's holding my tanto dagger, the black handle covered with white sakura blossoms.

My face grows hot as he glares at me, expecting an answer. I don't want to explain. I never explain things, and I prefer to keep it that way. I lower my eyes to his black shirt, unable to meet his eyes. I notice he's not wearing a tie, like the uniform requires. I must have took it from my sleeve and unsheathed it. I was probably flipping it between my hands unconsciously. It's been a habit for some years now.

"It's for protection," I sharply say and stand up. Well, it's not a lie. I grab my tanto back and stalk off, suddenly not wanting to talk anymore. I growl at him and narrow my eyes at his defensive face, and walk around to the front of the school. I put the sheath back on the blade and flick it back up my sleeve. The five-minute bell rings and I enter the school, which is now jam-packed with little ickle kiddies. I put my signature glare on, and pass through the crowded halls without anyone bumping into me. They know very well to stay clear. It's not like I bully anyone, I just scare the hell out of them. They know I'm as hot-headed as... a man's head on fire.

I decide to shut my mouth for the rest of the day as I stalk into my history class. I slump in the seat, glaring at the whiteboard.

"Hey Katsu! Is it a Silent Day or a Reap-Hell-On-The-World Day?" A petite girl that's as close to a friend I have jumps on my desk.

"Go away."

"Ok, but don't skip lunch again! I made a lunch for you, yet another time!" she cheerfully replies and skips back to her desk. I force myself to not smile.

Seriously, how can such a petite, calm, shy girl like Akari _want _to be my friend? It settles my nerves, and class starts. Tokushima-Sensei walks in, looking absolutely bored- as usual. I smirk, knowing he gets bored more than I do in this class. I sit there, arms folded, as all the other students take their notes out and give me pointed glares.

* * *

(Kyo's POV)

Kyo wanders down random halls, unable to keep up with the fast-paced school. It's so foreign to him, being with civilization and having the chance of girls bumping into him all the time. He's gonna get locked up, anyways, so why the HELL does Shigure want him to go to a public school?

"I DON'T WANT TO CALL MY MOTHER, I JUST WANT AN ICEPACK!" a voice yells down the empty hall as Kyo wanders around. That English class was too stuffy and cramped for him to enjoy it. His head snaps up, searching for the source. The voice sounds vaguely familiar. He follows the angry voice and finds himself in front of the nurse's room. He peeks in the tiny window, and sees a fuming girl sitting in a chair, her back facing him. It doesn't take much to recognize the girl he yelled at on the rooftops this morning. Her hair is a given, no one else has the same hair like hers. Two emerald-dyed stands of hair pull back from the front and is tied together with a small band, the joined strands clearly showing itself off in the long mass of fair black hair. Her shoulders are up, a sure sign of frustration, as the old nurse tries to make her call her mother. The girl suddenly throws her hands up, and Kyo realizes with a start that it's time to go. He jumps back and starts walking down the hallway as the girl wrenches the door open and slams it shut. Her footsteps stop, and Kyo assume it's because she's seen him. He hears her sigh angrily. Suddenly, someone swiftly runs past him, moving his hair. Kyo notices with a start that it's the girl. He follows her and they go to the rooftop again. The girl sits on the roof, crossed-legged, and puts her head in her lap, breathing furiously.

"HEY!" he says, a little harsher than he intended. Her head snaps up and she rolls her eyes.

"What?" she asks wearily.

"Why're you here?" he asks.

"OH, just planing world domination and eating tree-flavored ice cream!" she sarcastically replies. Kyo's temper flares. He's never been talked to like that, except for Rat-Boy!

"You don't gotta be an ass about it!" he yells. She shortly laughs and brings her head back, her throat exposed.

"I have a headache the size of America, Japan, Russia, and the freckle on Tokushima-Sensei's neck combined together and the stupid-ass nurse won't let me get some ice to put on my forehead because I COULD BE ALLERGIC TO ICE! So just go away, _okay?!_" her voice raises a few notches as she quotes the nurse. Kyo stares at her while she takes a deep breath. She opens one eye and peeks at him.

"Why're _you _still here?" She asks sharply.

"Why the HELL WOULD I KNOW?!" Kyo snaps.

It's awkward for him to be talking to some that's not a Sohma, much less a girl. He doesn't know how to act.

"It's your damn body, you baka!" she yells back. Her yelling pisses him off even more, but something in the back of his mind triggers. It's amusing to him to find someone with as bad a temper as his. Kyo's animal instinct kicks in, and suddenly, he wants to challenge her to a fight.

"You're a real wise-ass, you know that?!" he yells and points a finger at her.

"I'm just stating the truth!" she sounds exasperated, and she stands up quickly. He grins.

"Where you goin', little girl?" he taunts, and she freezes. Oh yeah, he's got her _now! _Then no one can say _he _started the fight. The thought of forcing her to fight brings his guilty conscience to the front of his mind, but Kyo quickly pushes it aside. The girl's jaw clenches, and her bright jade eyes burn. She slowly steps towards him, and he clenches his fists, itching to fight.

"What... did you just call me?" she says through her teeth quietly.

"You heard me!" he snaps.

"SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" she screams, the sudden loudness making his ears ring.

"LITTLE... GIRL!" he replies, and a sharp pain enters his head on his left side. He notices with a slight shock that the girl is glaring at him in a fighting stance, her hands on guard. Oh, so she knows at least a little martial arts, eh? Kyo grins as he yells a battle cry and tries to give her a ridgehand strike to her head, but she blocks it with an open hand. His anger rises even more (it's like a level 9 out of 10 now). She stares at Kyo's chest, waiting for his muscles to betray a move, and he smirks. This chick's a lot tougher than she looks. He feigns a strike to her head, and her hand whips up to block it, but he moves closer and grabs her ankle and tugs, making her wobble dangerously. Her hand grabs his shirt at the last second, and with a start, he realizes they're both falling. Panic floods his mind.

_DAMN IT! First day at school and my secret's already gonna be known! _his mind yells to himself. He hits the roof and shakily notices his hands on the sides of her face. He's okay, he's not in contact with her! Kyo breathes a gigantor sigh of intense relief, stands up, and steps over her. She growls from the back of her throat as he offers his hand to her. He looks away and pretends to be bored as he notices her staring at him. She stands up and starts to leave. That's it?! They fight and she just _walks away?_

"WAIT!" Kyo yells after her. She turns around, her green eyes still furious. Damn, what the _hell _is he gonna say now?

"You kinda suck."

Her eyes blaze with fury.

"I could teach you to fight, ya know. Maybe you'll get better," he says, trying to calm down the harshness of the first comment he made.

Her face turns all sweet as she sends him a happy smile.

"Yeah, sure, if the sensei isn't crap himself!" Her words drip false honey as she gives him a thumbs up.

One of those annoying anime angry signs appear above Kyo's head (figuratively, of course).

"It's KYO! The name is KYO!" he shouts angrily.

"Ok, sweetie, whatever you say! The name's Katsumi, okay? See you behind the building after school, my own sweet honeycuddlies!" she giggles, her voice turning really girly all of the sudden. She waves at him and blows him a kiss.

WHAT?!

She giggles again and then shows him the middle finger. "Asshole!" she taunts in her normal voice, and disappears back down the wall.

The HELL was that?! Kyo stands there, astounded...

_That dude's insane,_ Katsumi thinks. _Even if he's a cute dude. But I didn't even go hard on him at all! Oh yeah, I got him NOW!_

For the first time in a while, a small grin spreads across Katsu's face.


End file.
